S2E4: Frienemies
by Aurora Sanders
Summary: Brian tries to get Angela back, and Danielle tells Angela the truth. Rated T because there's one swear.


MY SO CALLED LIFE: SEASON 2 EPISODE 4: FRIENEMIES

SCENE 1: BRIAN IS SITTING IN HIS ROOM, LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW, WHILE WRITING A LETTER.

BRIAN'S VOICE

Dear Angela…

No, that sounds too romantic. Like we're still together. And we're not. Because of her.

BRIAN looks through the telescope and into the window of ANGELA's house, where ANGELA is with DELIA, RICKIE, and SHARON.

Angela-

Too casual. Like you'd address a letter to a friend.

To Angela-

No.

To my (I hope) friend, Angela.

Okay, that's good.

I'm so sorry if I hurt you. Believe me, I wasn't flirting with Delia. I didn't make a move on her, she made a move on me. I love you, Angela. I've loved you for so long. You've always been that beautiful girl next door who I have no hope of dating to me. And I'll wait. I'll wait for you. I'll wait, as long as it takes.

Yours truly,

Brian Krakow

BRIAN takes the letter and folds it up. He goes and rings the doorbell.

DELIA

I'll get it.

DELIA walks to the door and opens the door. She scowls when she sees Brian there, holding a letter.

BRIAN

This is for Angela. Can I come in?

DELIA

Rolling eyes

List of people who Angela doesn't want in the Chase household:

Jordan  
Rayanne

YOU!

So I'll take the letter.

BRIAN has no choice but to hand the letter to DELIA. She opens it and makes a face.

DELIA

Pitiful.

BRIAN

Softly

I thought it was quite good, actually.

The camera follows DELIA as she walks into the Chase's living room and starts ripping the paper up and feeding it to the fire. When she's finished she walks up to ANGELA's room.

ANGELA

What was it?

DELIA

Oh, just junk mail.

SCENE 2: HALLWAY AT LIBERTY HIGH. ANGELA PASSES BRIAN.

BRIAN

Hi, Angela. Did you get my letter?

ANGELA

What letter?

BRIAN

Well, there's my answer.

ANGELA walks past BRIAN, but curiosity compels her to turn around.

ANGELA

What did it say?

BRIAN

Never mind- it's probably in your fireplace by now.

ANGELA

What?

BRIAN

Never mind.

ANGELA walks on and JORDAN catches up to BRIAN.

JORDAN

Hi, Brain.

BRIAN

IT'S BRIAN!

BRIAN's shout attracts the attention of everyone in the hall, including ANGELA. BRIAN blushes and mutters "Well, it is." Everyone turns back around, and RAYANNE walks over to BRIAN.

RAYANNE

What'd you do this time, Brian?

BRIAN

_I_ didn't do anything. _Delia_ did.

RAYANNE

Okay, so what did DELIA do?

BRIAN

She kissed me and then when Angela saw she said that I'd made a move on her.

RAYANNE

Oooh. Nasty. You know, I've never really liked the look of that girl much.

BRIAN

How...do you have any ideas on becoming Angela's friend, or hopefully boyfriend, again?

RAYANNE

Well, you could write a letter. Seeing as that worked so well.

BRIAN

I did, but Delia intercepted it.

RAYANNE

Of course. How about some grand romantic gesture? Angelica likes that kind of thing.

BRIAN

Blushing

I'm no good at grand romantic gestures.

RAYANNE

Oh, well, that is true. Wait! I have the most brilliant idea!

BRIAN

What?

RAYANNE

So, you invite her on a picnic-

BRIAN

As if she'd accept.

RAYANNE

No. Just listen.

BRIAN

Fine.

RAYANNE

We can get Tino to drive you and Angela to the picnic spot, and then you can give her a sandwich, and in the sandwich is a letter!

BRIAN

Uh...maybe.

RAYANNE

No! This is the greatest idea! Really- Tino won't interfere. Oh, actually. I'll arrange for a cab to pick you up-

BRIAN protests, but RAYANNE is already off, planning.

SCENE 3: CHASE HOUSEHOLD.

DANIELLE

Angela, I need to tell you something.

ANGELA

_What,_ Danielle?

DANIELLE

It's about Delia.

ANGELA

What?

DANIELLE

She made a plan with me to get Brian Krakow and you to break up. That's why she was there the day he came over. The whole sandwich thing was going to be a diversion so she could get him alone and make a move on him, then get you to see.

ANGELA

WHAT? That-

DANIELLE

Mom doesn't like us swearing, Angela.

ANGELA

Rolling eyes.

That bitch.

DANIELLE

Mom! Angela swore!

ANGELA

What? I was just calling her an adult female dog!

PATTY is about to reprimand ANGELA for swearing when the doorbell rings.

DANIELLE

It's Brian Krakow!

ANGELA

Really?

ANGELA runs to the door and hugs BRIAN, who looks really suprised, and the roses that he's holding drop to the ground. PATTY looks down at the roses and BRIAN and ANGELA hugging, shrugs, and walks upstairs. ANGELA and BRIAN stop hugging, and BRIAN picks up the roses and hands them to ANGELA, who mouths a Thank you, and turns to PATTY, but she's gone.

DANIELLE

Good luck with him.

ANGELA

Thanks.

DANIELLE

Only because you're the lesser of two evils.

ANGELA

Sarcastically

Oh, thanks.

DANIELLE

And because you're my sister.

ANGELA and BRIAN walk out, ANGELA holding the roses, and they go into the taxi which has rose petals scattered on the seat.

CUT TO PARK

BRIAN SPEADS OUT A CHECKERED PICNIC BLANKET ON THE GROUND AND TAKES OUT SANDWICHES, FIRST THE ONE WITH THE LETTER. ANGELA IS ABOUT TO BITE INTO IT. THE SUN IS SETTING, AND IT'S MARCH. THERE IS NO SNOW ON THE GROUND BUT THERE ARE A FEW FLOWERS.

BRIAN

Read it first.

ANGELA takes the sheet of paper out from between the two slices of bread and reads it.

BRIAN THINKING

I'd done my best to recreate the letter. Some parts might've been missing or added, though.

ANGELA is on the verge of tears, and BRIAN hands her another real sandwich cut in a shape of a heart. She leans against BRIAN.

ANGELA

This is beautiful.

BRIAN

Rayanne helped.

ANGELA

_Rayanne?_

BRIAN

And Tino.

ANGELA

I think I should forgive her. After all, we all make mistakes. Like me, jumping to conclusins.

BRIAN

It's okay.

ANGELA and BRIAN kiss.

FADE OUT


End file.
